


Jazz and Carrots

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Food Sex, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squickiness, Yaoi, do not try this at home!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Presser--"Oh, lover," Heero purred, "I know you didn't exactly have this in mind when I asked you to stay in tonight and play, but trust me, this is gonna be good. You may experience a little discomfort," Heero said, slowly trailing his index finger from Duo's knee to his groin, "but don't worry; I won't truly hurt you. And once you get past the initial, um, exercises, yeah, it'll feel good. I promise." Heero smiled again.





	Jazz and Carrots

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"Jazz...it's so _seductive_. Don't you think so, Duo?"  
  
Heero sat down at the G5, brought up iTunes, selected his Bill Evans Trio playlist, then turned the Visualizer on. He moved across the living room, the white plush tickling his toes as he did. He lowered the track lighting to just above off, creating a sensuous glow off the rich mahogany and leather of the room. He moved to the kitchen and leaned against the doorjamb, crossing his feet at the ankles.  
  
"Damn, but this is gonna be a fun night!"  
  
The island in the middle of the kitchen was bare, except for one thing. Heero had cleaned off the canisters of flour and sugar, taken down the rack suspended above the island where pots and pans hung, and wiped it down. The one thing on the island was his lover, Duo Maxwell, currently naked, bound, and in what most would consider a compromising position.  
  
Duo's long hair, the color of roasted pecans, was unbound and loose around him, splashing over the edge of the island. His hands were crossed over his tight belly, tied with crimson silk. A ball-and-gag allowed him only moans and groans. His feet were on the edge of the island, his legs spread wide.  
  
"Ready, love?" Heero smiled.  
  
Duo's eyes were wide, and he shook his head from side to side. Heero could see that the young man's creamy thighs were trembling slightly.  
  
"Oh, _lover_ ," Heero purred, "I know you didn't exactly have this in mind when I asked you to stay in tonight and play, but trust me, this is gonna be good. You may experience a little discomfort," Heero said, slowly trailing his index finger from Duo's knee to his groin, "but don't worry; I won't truly hurt you. And once you get past the initial, um, exercises, yeah, it'll feel good. I promise." Heero smiled again.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
Heero walked to one side of the kitchen and surveyed the tools and toys he had laid out for the evening's adventure. He selected one and returned to the island to stand between Duo's legs. He took a small bottle of olive oil and poured some into the palm of his hand, then ran his hand over the small carrot.  
  
"Here we go, lover."  
  
Heero put the tip of the carrot on Duo's asslips. He rubbed back and forth, then gently pushed. The tip of the carrot slid in a bit, forcing open the tight ring of muscle. Duo groaned softly. Heero looked up to see Duo's head up off the island, his chin pressed to his chest.  
  
"Oh, that's right, you like to watch. Just a minute." Heero left the kitchen and returned with a small pillow taken from the living room sofa. He raised Duo's head, moving his hair out of the way and slipped the pillow in place. "There. All comfy?"  
  
Heero moved back to the business end of his lover and picked up the carrot. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes." He pushed the carrot into his lover, about halfway, then rotated it in a circle. Duo groaned louder. He pushed it in further, holding it by the greens, then pulled it out.  
  
"Now for a bigger one." Heero put the small carrot on the counter to his left and moved back to the setup by the refrigerator on his right. He selected a medium-sized carrot and coated it with olive oil. He inserted it into Duo, moving it back and forth.  
  
"Nothing like a good vegetable fuck, is there, sweetheart?" Duo groaned again. Heero played with the carrot, teasing it almost all the way in, then almost all the way out. He swapped it for a bigger carrot, then switched to a small cucumber.  
  
"Ready for a squash? The small one's curved, so I can really work on your prostate." Heero returned from the counter with the squash, carefully selected at the market for it's unique shape, and frowned.  
  
"What's this, lover? You're hard." Heero tched his tongue against the back of his upper teeth. "Can't have that so early in the evening." He put the squash down on the island and picked up Duo's ample cock. He dragged two fingers through the precum pooled on Duo's belly and put them in his mouth. "Um...yum..." Heero purred. He pulled Duo's cock into an upright position and whacked the tip of it with two fingers. Duo flinched and yelped around the gag in his mouth. His cock immediately began to soften.  
  
"Sorry, lover. It's an old trick a nurse once pulled on me during a routine exam. He was cute, I was horny, and...well, that's not the point, now is it? Gotta get you soft in order to get _this_ on." Heero pulled a silver cock ring from his pocket and slipped it over Duo's now flaccid cock, nuzzling it under his balls. "There. Now we can --" Heero frowned again. "Better get out of these clothes. Don't want to ruin this dress shirt!"  
  
Heero undid the buckle on his khakis and stepped out of them, revealing slim hips barely covered by royal blue bikini panties with yellow "1x2 rules!" patterned across them. He doffed his white button down and threw both garments into the living room. Forgetting the squash, Heero moved to the next stage of his entertainment.  
  
"Okay, Duo. I think you're ready for something more adventurous." Heero went to the counter and clattered around for a moment, his back blocking Duo from seeing what he was doing. He returned to stand between Duo's legs again, holding a turkey baster that he had filled with warm butterscotch pudding. He inserted the baster into Duo's anus and squeezed, filling his lover's channel with the slick/sticky substance. Duo moaned loudly at the feeling.  
  
"See? I told you that you had nothing to be afraid of." Heero fucked Duo with the baster, occasionally squeezing more pudding into him.  
  
"I see your cock's hard again. Ready to go for some double sensations? Hmm?" Duo's eyes went wide.  
  
Heero pulled the baster from Duo's ass and laid it on the counter to his left. Butterscotch pudding dribbled from Duo's asslips to the island's surface. Heero retrieved a plastic funnel from his palette of tools and put a little olive oil on the narrow end, then pushed it into Duo. When he let go, it quickly slid out of Duo.  
  
"Oh, that won't do at all." Heero inserted the funnel again, and moved Duo's legs to brace against the wide end, holding it in place. "There, that'll work. But --" Heero looked around. "Be right back." He went to the bedroom and returned with an old overstuffed pillow with the pillowcase removed and a thick book he had pulled from the shelves in the living room.  
  
"Won't hurt if this old thing gets stained or not. Now raise your hips." Duo did, and Heero put the pillow under Duo's ass, arranging it so that his lover's butt was tilted up in the air. The funnel fell out again. Heero picked it up off the floor and pushed it into Duo again, this time forcing it a good way in. Duo yelped.  
  
"Don't worry, that's as far as it goes." Holding it in place with one hand, Heero picked up the book. "Mobile Suit Mechanics, second edition," he said, brandishing the book before Duo's eyes. "Out of date. We need the fourth edition anyway." He balanced the book on the pillow so that it pressed against the bottom of the funnel, holding it in place.  
  
"Okay. Finally." Heero moved to the stovetop and picked up the saucepan of honey that he had warmed there. He tested it with a finger, then tilted the pan back and forth. "Great. It's warm, not quite hot, and runny. Just right." He poured the nearly hot honey into the funnel. The warm sticky liquid ran into Duo's channel, mixing with the pudding already there, sliding against the walls of his passage. Duo's hips began to pump against the air.  
  
"Frustrated? Yeah, I know, I know." Heero patted his lover's knee. But wait till I add this." Heero went to the refrigerator and took an oven mitt out of the freezer compartment and slipped it over Duo's cock, then squeezed it. Duo yelped again. Heero began to pump his lover rapidly. The double sensations of hot and cold shot through Duo's groin. He whimpered around the ball between his teeth. His head swung from side to side.  
  
"That's it, baby. Feel the goodness."  
  
Heero pulled the oven mitt off of Duo, laid it on the counter to the left. "Now let's reverse that."  
  
Heero moved to the microwave and pressed Start. Eighty seconds later he pulled a wet washcloth from it and quickly moved back to Duo. He wrapped it around Duo's cock and squeezed. Duo groaned.  
  
Heero grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and poured the icy liquid into the funnel. Duo's hips bucked. Heero pumped his lover again.  
  
He pulled the funnel from Duo's ass and dropped it on the floor, not caring about the butterscotch pudding, honey, and olive oil on it. He picked up the cucumber and shoved it into his lover, honey, oil, and pudding squishing out. He fucked duo with one hand, and with the other pulled the washcloth off of his dick. He left the cucumber most of the way into Duo's ass and picked up the olive oil and drizzled it all over Duo's cock and balls, coating them liberally. He pulled the cucumber from Duo and returned to the counter on the right, retrieving the largest carrot there, as big as half his forearm. He pushed it into Duo's stretched hole with one hand and grabbed his cock roughly with the other. He stroked and fucked his lover, gradually speeding up.  
  
"Oh, _yeah_ , baby. Doesn't this feel good?"  
  
Duo had his head craned back, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He was whimpering, his voice high and squeaky. And loud.  
  
Heero pushed the carrot all the way in. Duo's hips bucked hard against the intrusion. He yelped around the gag. Heero left it there and concentrated on pumping Duo's cock, his hand a blur as he forcefully stroked him.  
  
More than a minute passed, with Duo writhing on the kitchen island.  
  
"Aw, baby. I forgot. You can't come, can you?" Heero stopped torturing Duo's cock and reached for the silver cock ring under his balls.  
  
"It's tight. Let me see..." Heero added some olive oil to Duo's balls, and began to massage them. "I think if I slip my finger _there_..." The ring slid up, over one ball. "Now the other. There! It'll slip off now." Heero removed the ring and set it on the island.  
  
"I want you to come for me now, Duo." Heero picked up Duo's cock, slick with oil, weeping at the tip, and pumped it. Duo shivered, convulsed, bucked, and finally came, screaming as creamy hot liquid spurted onto his hands. Heero immediately reached for the carrot and pulled it out halfway then tilted it to find Duo's prostate. He nudged it as his lover's cock twitched violently.  
  
"That's it, lover, milk it for all it's worth." Heero let go of the carrot and grabbed Duo's semi-hard cock and stroked it some more. Duo pushed, and the carrot, coated with pudding and oil and honey, exited his channel and fell to the floor, hitting the funnel and sending it sliding away.  
  
"Damnit, Duo, you're beautiful, you know that? And damn tasty, too. Oh, here, let me help you. I bet your jaws are sore." Heero moved to the other end of the island and unclasped the gag, then took the ball from between Duo's teeth.  
  
"Goddamn cocksucking motherfucker! Untie me! If you _ever_ try something like this again I'll string you up by your heels and -- and --"  
  
"And what? Do the same to me? Cut my balls off and feed them to me?" Duo glowered at Heero. "Tell me it didn't feel good and I'll apologize."   
  
Duo's eyes were wide. His nostrils flared.  
  
From the living room, Bill Evans ran an energetic lick up the keyboard, the drummer kicking up a storm on the toms, punctuating the end with the snare.  
  
"Okay, okay! So it felt good, damnit. I just wish I had known what was coming beforehand."  
  
"Oh, but that's half the fun, Duo." Heero smiled, then looked thoughtful. "Would you really?"  
  
"Well, maybe not. I don't know." Duo paused. "But really, Heero. When you said 'Jazz and carrots,' I thought you were talking about a meal!"  
  
"Oh, but it _was_ , Duo. And a quite delicious one, even if I _am_ complimenting my own culinary skills." Duo harrumphed. "Now let's get you cleaned up."  
  
"Not so fast, Heero. There are a few things over there," Duo nodded to the counter by the refrigerator, "that you haven't used. And I'm particularly hungry at the moment." Heero froze. "What do you say to a second course?" Duo's eyes narrowed as his lips curled into a smirk.  
  
Heero ran for the bedroom, Duo following at a gallop.  
  
Owari


End file.
